


She alone remembers...,

by KatieDanversCorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Loss, Love, Mom - Freeform, Other, Pain, mother - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieDanversCorp/pseuds/KatieDanversCorp
Summary: A mini poem.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El
Kudos: 1





	She alone remembers...,

Singular. Solitary. She alone remembers…  
Utter devastation! Shattered, crystalline embers of  
Planetary destruction. Alas for Krypton!  
Extinguished forever in an explosion of pride.  
Racing through space, she cried  
Gone from her people, from her mother’s side, through  
Infinite space; an impossible chase; to  
Reunite with a cousin lost –  
Lost and abandoned to divinity.


End file.
